Seven Minutes
by Bitway
Summary: That's all it takes for him to realize his feelings for his best friend. {idolshipping, zane/atticus}


prompt: "we've been nothing but friends for our whole lives but then we played seven minutes in heaven on a dare and now i think i might actually be in love with you" au

* * *

It had been his idea, regrettably. Atticus had been the one to think of this little get together, to draw everyone over to the Rhodes' home for fun. And that fun would turn into games, games such as truth or dare or even something like seven minutes in heaven. Childish games that he indulged in, wanting to 'help' others with their love lives. Not that they needed his help or wanted it for that matter (aside from Chazz), but he thought otherwise.

Atticus had to play to, he agreed willingly, more than happy to be apart of all this. It was his idea and he _loved_ it. He had to drag a few others into agreeing, those few friends of theirs that were almost no fun and duels only. One of them being his closest friend, someone he knew for years; Zane. And that same someone was now stuck with him in a closet.

"Pretty funny we got chosen, huh?" Atticus had nearly laughed when their names were called. His heart racing, which he assumed was due to the ongoing party. Excitement coursing through him as the duo had been the second pair to be picked in this lottery game.

"I don't know what's so funny about this." It was difficult to make out the expression on Zane's face in the dark, but Atticus could tell the other had that unhappy, almost grumpy look upon his face. He countered it with a pout, whether the cyber duelist could see or not, he didn't care. (Okay, maybe he did care, he _wanted_ him to see his adorable pouting face.)

"Come on, you know it's kinda fun." Atticus squints as he moves himself closer to Zane, sitting beside him and giving him a poke to his cheek. "Don't try and kill the mood here."

Zane only rolls his eyes and the dragon duelist swears he can feel his mouth move with his finger, expecting a response, but none comes. Atticus wants to imitate the action, but instead just pulls his hand away and presses their shoulders together.

"Wana do something in here?"

"Seriously?"

"Hey, just asking. You never know, maybe you've secretly had a crush on me all these years," he teases with a playful grin, a chuckle escaping.

"Atticus..."

"I'm not saying anything! But don't you think we should do something to entertain the crowd out there? Maybe hide underneath some of these coats? Undress a little? What do you say?"

He could already hear Zane saying 'no' to each and every suggestion. If he had more, the answer would be the same, a string of 'no's. But, he didn't let that deter him. Atticus looked pass Zane, eyeing one of the hanged coats left behind. The thought to follow through on his own suggestion passes through his mind and he leans over Zane, expecting to grab it and pull it off it's hanger. What he doesn't expect is for the cyber duelist to try and move away; after all he was using him for support.

"Hey, why are you movi-"

His question is cut short, an attempt at trying to move off Zane while simultaneously trying to still grab that coat makes him lose his balance. Weight was shifted in and he was already guessing the outcome.

"Atticus!"

Zane hisses as the other male falls over him, body toppling over another. Atticus laughs, finding this all fun, part of the game and how it would look to everyone if they were to open the door in this moment. One lying on top of the other, it made him almost want to do more, even if Zane would hate it, glare at him for the rest of the night. Even with that glare of his, his anger wouldn't be the real thing, he knew. Maybe just a bit of annoyance though.

"Sorry, sorry," Atticus apologizes while slowly pushing himself up, hands resting on either side of the cyber duelist's head, just barely touching those blue strands of hair. His face hovering over his, brown strands falling slightly, wanting to reach for Zane's features. Atticus looks down at him, a grin plastered on his face.

And for one moment, it seems to falter. He's staring at him, looking into his azure eyes. They're normally so cold but when around his old friend, his gaze softens. It was difficult to catch, especially when one was only a stranger to him. How could they ever know the subtle difference? Brown hues drift to his lips, soft thin lips. Ones that seemed to hardly ever move from that narrow line. Atticus always knew that his friend was gorgeous- handsome even. If those fans of his were right about anything, it was that he was an attractive man.

And a good one as well. He had put up with the dragon duelist throughout all their lives. Put up with his shenanigans, him in general. Atticus could be a little overbearing, he knew, but hardly did anything about it. Who else could be by his side for years and still enjoy his presence? There was his sister of course, then Yusuke and Zane. But, he'd been around Zane much longer. And he meant so much more to him.

And what would he do without him?

 _You never know, maybe you've secretly had a crush on me all these years._

His own voice echoes in his mind and he swears his heart begins to hammer against his chest. He wasn't in love with Zane, was he? His dear best friend who he'd do anything for. Who would always be by his side and vice versa. The one person he'd swear his loyalty to, would go through the darkness and back if it meant saving him.

The cyber duelist was always his first choice, his number one go to person. Even when feeling down, Zane somehow managed to brighten his day, with or without that grumpy look on his face. He had never been friends with him for his looks or title, and that meant a lot, though he'd not admit to it. Being around him always left a fluttery, happy feeling in his chest. That wasn't a regular type of happiness, was it?

"-icus? Atticus?"

"Huh?"

He hears his name being called- how many times now? God, had he blanked out while remaining like this? Staring down at his best friend as if he were looking at him for the first time (it didn't help that it was dark, though maybe since he had to actually focus on him because of the lighting, that's what caused for all this).

"Time's almost up."

"You would be keeping track of how many minutes have passed, wouldn't you?" He tries to let out a laugh and it's not like his usual one. The tone is slightly off and he's hoping that Zane doesn't notice- but he does and he can see it in his eyes, that flash of concern and worry.

But, before he can say anything, the door opens. His sister is the one to open it, arms crossed as she looks down at the two. "Time's up," she states and Atticus can swear that everyone else is just _trying_ to sneak a peek of their position.

"And just when things were getting good, right, Zane?" He asks, but promptly pushes himself off his friend, faster than he normally would have. If he lingers around too long, the cyber duelist will give him _that_ knowing look. The one where he doesn't even need to bring up the question they both knew was on his mind. He can't escape it forever, but maybe for the remainder of tonight he could.

After all, how could he, Atticus Rhodes, even begin to admit that he was- had been- is currently in love with Zane Truesdale?


End file.
